HiruMamo Story
by Yumizawa-chan
Summary: Mamori Anezaki kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. kekasihnya Hiruma Youichi tak tega melihat Mamori sendirian Hirumapun mengajak Mamori untuk tinggal bersama. apakah Mamori mau tinggal bersama Hiruma? lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Riichiro inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning: OOC akut, OC, abal, jelek, feel ga kerasa, typo (buat jaga-jaga)

A/N : hallo minna-san ini fanfic pertama Yumi maaf ya mungkin jelek, salah penulisan atau apapun. Mohon beri saran ya para senior-senior ^o^

-HiruMamo story-

"Heh, manager sialan!" panggil Hiruma pada gadis berambut auburn yang sedang menyapu ruang klub amefuto yang sudah kosong. Hanya ada dia dan gadis berambut auburn yang sedang sibuk beres-beres.

"Apa Hiruma-kun?" jawab Mamori sambil melihat ke arah Hiruma yang sedang menenteng AK-47 di bahunya sambil mendekat.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa ayah dan ibumu?" Hiruma berhenti di depan Mamori. Mata emeraldnya memandang mata sapphire Mamori lekat-lekat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tou-san dan kaa-san?" tanya Mamori dengan penasaran.

"Oh, Jadi kau belum tahu? Ya sudah lah." dengan santainya Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori yang masih memperlihatkan Hiruma dengan wajah penasaran.

Mamori segera menarik tangan kiri Hiruma. Ia masih penasaran. Baru pertama kali Hiruma bertanya tentang orang tuanya. Ada apa memangnya? Apakah ada kejadian buruk?

"Ada apa sih Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Drrtt.. drrtt..

Tiba-tiba saja handphone yang ada di saku Mamori bergetar. Tanpa menunggu lama Mamori segera menggambil handphonenya lalu mengangkat telpon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Moshi-moshi. Hai, saya Anezaki Mamori... apa? Tou-san dan kaa-san ku?... tidak mungkin.. kau bercanda kan tuan?.. kaa-san dan tou-san tak mungkin meninggal.. hiks.."

Handphone Mamori pun terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari mata sapphire Mamori. Gadis berambut auburn itu langsung terjatuh di lantai dan menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia mulai terisak dengan hebat setelah mendengar bahwa orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pada saat mereka (baca: orang tua Mamori) dalam perjalanan menuju Amerika. Pesawat yang di naiki oleh pasangan anezaki ini tercebur ke laut. Kabarnya tak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan ini di karenakan pesawat tidak di temukan.

"Hiruma-kun. Jadi tadi kau mau memberitahu ku tentang ini?" Mamori bicara di tengah isakannya dengan pelan. Hiruma hanya bisa melihat Mamori dengan tatapan dingin karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hiruma tak tega atau merasa kasihan pada kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya itu. Ya, Mamori dan Hiruma memang berpacaran. Ya sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu mereka telah berpacaran.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ini pasti mimpi buruk. Benarkan Hiruma-kun? Aku pasti akan terbangun dan melihat okaa-san dan otou-san lagi di rumah ku" isakan Mamori mulai terdengar. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak percaya apa yang telah menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Ini sangat mendadak.

"Sudahlah manager sialan. Tangisan mu itu merusak telinga sialan ku. Kau tau?" Hiruma menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Seolah suara tangisan Mamori itu sangat berisik sekali.

"Kau tak tau perasaan ku sekarang Hiruma. Di tinggal orang tua ku dengan mendadak begini." Isak Mamori sambi menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Kau masih bisa hidup walaupun tanpa orang tua sialanmu tau!" jawab Hiruma dengan tatapan dingin sambil membuat balon dari permen karet yang ia kunyah.

"Kau tahu kehilangan orang tua secara mendadak itu sangat menyakitkan! Apa lagi di tinggal oleh ibu sendiri! Ibu yang selalu menemani dan mengurus ku!" Mamori meledak. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dengan entengnya Hiruma menjawab seperti itu.

'Apa yang manager sialan bilang? Sakit di tinggal oleh orang tua? Apa lagi ibu sendiri?' Hiruma terdiam lalu ia teringat oleh masa lalunya pada saat ibunya meninggal di saat ia masih kelas 5 SD. Sakit? Ya memang sakit sekali rasanya. Ia mengerti apa yang di rasakan Mamori.

Hiruma melihat Mamori dengan tatapan dingin namun terlihat ada kesedihan dan rasa kasihan pada mata emeraldnya itu. Pria berambut spike pirang itu segera berjongkok di depan Mamori dan langsung mengelus rambut auburn Mamori.

"Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya kau menangis manager sialan. Orang tuamu tak akan kembali jika kau menangis seperti itu." Ucap Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori yang masih terisak hebat.

"Tapi Hiruma.. hiks.. hiks.." Mamori menghentikan kata-katanya. Terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya. Ia malah menangis makin dalam.

"Sudahlah manager sialan. Kau jangan menangis terus. Menangis tak ada gunanya." Hiruma menarik tubuh malaikatnya. Mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan erat.

Mamori membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hiruma, menghirup aroma mint khas Hiruma yang memabukan. Aroma yang membuatnya lebih tenang. Hiruma bisa merasakan bagian depan baju seragamnya basah. Mamori menangis dengan hebat. Hiruma diam, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus lembut rambut malaikat kesayangannya.

Beberapa menit yang terdengar di ruangan klub amefuto hanya suara isakan Mamori yang memilukan. Akhinya Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya, dia menghapus air mata Mamori dengan jarinya.

"Mamori aku tau perasaan mu saat ini. Dulu waktu ibuku meninggal. Aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu." Kata Hiruma pelan sembari mengelus rambut Mamori. Malaikat itu mendongakan kepalanya melihat wajah tampan sang setan. Mamori kaget, ternyata masa lalu Hiruma pahit juga. Akhirnya ia pun mulai berhenti menangis karena serius mendengarkan cerita Hiruma.

"Saat itu aku kelas 5 SD. Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil karena ayahku lalai pada saat mengendarai mobil. mobil yang ayah dan ibuku kendarai masuk jurang. Ayahku selamat dan ibuku tidak. Sejak kejadian itu aku sebatang kara. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku hidup. Akhirnya aku berjuang sendiri untuk hidup." Lanjut Hiruma menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Lalu ayahmu kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi hidup dengan uang dari orang tua sialan itu yang telah membunuh ibuku. Jadi aku berjuang sendiri untuk hidup. Aku tak peduli dengan hidup ayah sialan itu." Ucap Hiruma datar. Sebenarnya Hiruma malas membicarakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Namun ya bagaimana lagi, ini demi malaikatnya.

"Ah, kau tegar sekali ya Hiruma-kun" lirih mamori sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit klub amefuto.

"Jelas, tak seperti kau. Cengeng!" ledek Hiruma sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Mou.. aku tak cengeng Hiruma-kun." Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Lalu setelah itu raut mukanya berubah lagi menjadi sedih dan cairan beningpun mengalir lagi dari kedua mata sapphirenya. "Tapi ini benar-benar sedih kau tau? Di tinggal selamanya oleh orang tua sendiri.. hiks.."

"Sudahlah manager sialan. Aku tau kau ini kuat. Jangan menangis terus. Kau tahu muka sialanmu itu jelek sekali saat menangis." Ucap Hiruma pelan sambil mendongakan kepala Mamori. Melihat wajah malaikatnya yang cantik.

Mamori tersenyum pahit. Ia berterima kasih karena di saat ia sedih Hiruma selalu ada menemaninya. Ya, walaupun tetap mengejeknya namun Mamori merasa tenang dan aman jika ia di samping Hiruma.

"Arigatou Hiruma-kun." Lirih Mamori dengan pelan sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya. Seakan tak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Hn." Gumam Hiruma singkat. Setan itu membalas pelukan malaikat tercintanya. Orang yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan di dalam klub amefuto yang sepi dan dingin. Ya, mereka setidaknya tidak kedinginan karena sedang berpelukan. Dan tiba-tiba Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hiruma dengan alis berkerut tanda ia sedang berfikir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan manager cengeng?" tanya Hiruma malas.

"Mou.. aku tak cengeng Hiruma-kun." Bentak Mamori yang mengelembungkan pipinya lagi tanda kesal.

"Ya, ya, apa yang kau pikirkan manager sialan?" Hiruma mulai mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya. Entah sejak kapan permen karet itu sudah ada di mulutnya.

"Mm.. kalo tak ada orang tuaku bagaimana aku hidup?" Mamori tampak berfikir. "Harus kah aku ke rumah nenek dan kakeku di Amerika? Ah tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Saikyoudai. Tapi, bagaimana lagi aku tak punya keluarga di sini. Haruskah aku numpang di rumah tetangga? Atau aku cari uang sendiri saja ya?" Mamori bingung bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya.

Hiruma melepaskan diri dari Mamori kemudian berdiri. Mamori melihat Hiruma berdiri lalu akhirnya ia berdiri mengikuti Hiruma.

"Tinggal lah bersamaku manager sialan." Ucap Hiruma pelan sambil menatap mata mamori dengan lekat. Suaranya tak terlalu terdengar jelas karena pria berambut spike itu mengatakannya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Apa katamu Hiruma-kun?"

"Tak ada siaran ulang manager sialan. Makanya kau pake telinga sialanmu itu." Bentak Hiruma pada Mamori.

Mamori mengelembungkan pipinya. Yang membuat Hiruma berfikir kalau managernya itu terlihat err—imut.

"Ayolah apa yang kau katakan?" bujuk Mamori.

"Tak ada siaran ulang. Kau tak mendengarnya manager sialan? Atau telingamu sudah tak berfungsi?" Hiruma melihat pada Mamori dengan tajam.

Setelah mendengar bentakan dari sang kekasihnya, hati Mamori tiba-tiba saja sakit entah kenapa. 'Mengapa Hiruma membentakku? Yah, walaupun sudah biasa. Namun mengapa pada saat baru saja aku kehilangan orang tuaku. Tadi ia sangat baik padaku. Mengapa ia berubah dratis? Ah ya aku baru ingat kalau dia itu Hiruma Youichi. Jika dia tidak seperti itu pasti dia sakit jiwa.' Pikir Mamori. Wajahnya berubah tampak sedih, mata sapphirenya memancarkan kekecewaan.

Melihat muka Mamori berubah tampak sedih dan kecewa Hiruma akhirnya mengalah. Ia tak ingin malaikatnya sedih kembali dan teringat orang tuanya. Padahal tadi malaikatnya itu sudah seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah aku mengalah. Kau ingin tau apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?" seru Hiruma dengan malas.

Mamori menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mata sapphirenya tampak berkilat-kilat memandang Hiruma.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu managaer sialan kau tampak sangat menjijikan." Ucap Hiruma sambil memalingan mukanya.

Mamori mendegus kesal. "baiklah, tadi apa yang kau katakan Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang masih penasaran.

Hiruma menarik nafasnya sambil melaju selangkah di hadapan Mamori. Mata emeraldnya melihat mata sapphire di depannya lekat-lekat. "tinggalah bersamaku Mamori." Ucapnya pelan.

DEG!

Jantung Mamori berdegup dengan kencang, otaknya yang sejenius tiba-tiba terhenti, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat segar. Malaikat itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia kata 'kan. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata emerald yang kini menatapnya penuh harapan. Jiwanya seakan melayang.

"Kau mau tidak manager sialan?" Hiruma bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau gila?Perempuan dan laki-laki yang tinggal serumah sebelum menikah dan tidak mempunyai darah yang sama kan tidak boleh serumah. Apa kau tahu?" omel Mamori dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Gampang kita menikah saja. Apa susahnya sih?" jawab Hiruma santai. Namun terlihat semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Mata Mamori membulat tak percaya dengan perkataan Hiruma. 'Apakah tadi sang setan itu sedang melamarnya? Ah tidak mungkin.' Pikir Mamori. Jantung gadis itu berdegup bertambah cepat.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? M-m-me-nikah?" ucap Mamori dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Iya menikah. Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau terbata-bata seperti itu? Mau apa tidak kau menikah denganku pacar sialan?"

Blush. Wajah Mamori bertambah merah karena Hiruma memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pacar' ya walaupun masih dengan embel-embel 'sialan'. Tapi itu berhasil membuat wajah Mamori bertambah merah apa lagi Hiruma bertanya mau apa tidak ia menikah dengannya.

"Apa? Semudah itu kau bilang menikah Hiruma? Persiapannya pernikahan itu kan tidak main-main dan juga kehidupan berumah tangga itu susah untuk di lewati. Kau pikir kau sudah bisa sekarang? Kita ini masih kuliah Hiruma. Memangnya kau sanggup menanggu hidupku? Dan juga.." kata-kata Mamori terputus karena bibir Hiruma mengunci bibir Mamori dengan cepat. Mata Mamori terbelalak. Gadis berambut auburn itu hanya diam masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang Hiruma lakukan pada dirinya.

Setelah beberapa detik Hiruma melepaskan bibirnya. Memandang jahil kepada Mamori yang terkaget dengan muka yang sudah merah padam. Setelah menyadari apa yang Hiruma lakukan Mamori segera mundur 1 langkah dengan cepat sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hiruma?" teriak Mamori kaget.

"Menciummu manager cerewet." Jawab Hiruma datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Mamori hanya melihat kaget ke arah Hiruma yang masih melihatnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma sambil membuang muka.

Mamori hanya menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia masih tak bisa bicara karena perbuatan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba dan di luar dugaan ini.

"Jika kau memang mau menikah denganku 2 hari lagi kita bisa langsung menikah. aku sanggup menanggung hidupmu manager sialan. Aku bisa berkerja, kuliah, dan bermain amefuto sekaligus. Menurutku tidak susah jika istriku adalah dirimu, aku bisa menjalani dan bertanggung jawab untuk rumah tangga kita. Bagaimana?" ucap Hiruma mantap.

Mamori terkejut dengan perkataan Hiruma, jantungnya berdegup keras "Ba-bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak?"

Hiruma memasang muka dingin "Ya sudah, Hidup saja sendiri aku tak akan mengurusimu jika kau tak mau!" langkah kaki Hiruma pun berbunyi, meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori menahan tangan Hiruma "Chotto matte Hiruma!"

Hiruma menoleh pada mamori "Apa?"

Wajah Mamori bersemu merah "Aku...akan menikah denganmu." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Hiruma mengeluarkan seringainya "Kekeke, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu pasti mau, manager sialan. Persiapkan mentalmu dalam 2 hari, kekekeke!"

Mamori hanya memerah dan tersenyum simpul "baiklah kapten." Ucap Mamori sambil meninggalkan ruang klub amefuto menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian di ruangan klub.

-skip perjalanan Mamori-

Mamori melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju rumahnya yang sepi, dan gelap. Pada saat Dia membuka pintu yang terlihat hanyalah ruangan yang gelap gulita dan sunyi.

"Aku pulang" teriak Mamori entah pada siapa, karena kaa-san dan tou-sannya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Mamori merasakan hal yang berbeda biasanya kaa-sannya Mami Anezaki selalu menyambut kepulangan Mamori dengan senyum hangat. Namun sekarang yang menyambut datang Mamori hanyalah ruangan gelap gulita yang sunyi tanpa kehangatan.

Perasaan sedih dan kesepian menyelimuti diri Mamori. Gadis berambut auburn itu menyalakan lampu sambil melangkah gontai menuju ruang keluarga, di mana dia selalu bercanda dan bercerita kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ruangan terhangat untuk saling bersosialisasi bersama keluarga.

Malaikat itu melempar tas ke sofa dan menghempaskan diri menuju sofa yang sama. Melihat langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa malaikat itu sadari sebulir cairan bening keluar dari mata sapphire indahnya.

"Kaa-san, tou-san mengapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? Aku kesepian di sini. Kumohon kembalilah kaa-san, tou-san." Kata-kata terlontar dari mulut Mamori di tengah isakannya.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah Mamori berdering dengan kencang. Mamori segera mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu mengangkat telepon itu dengan suara yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Mamori, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sudah mendengar tentang orang tuamu?" terdengar suara seorang wanita tua di sebrang sana. Suara yang di kenal Mamori, yaitu neneknya.

"Ah, nenek. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya, aku sudah tau tentang ayah dan ibu." Jawab Mamori pelan.

"Kau yakin? Suaramu bertanda kau sedang menangis. Ya, nenek tau ini berat sekali Mamori, nenek juga shock setelah mendengar berita itu. Nenek juga sangat sedih sekali. Mamori yang sabar ya nenek yakin kau kuat mengalami hal ini." Suara nenek di sebrang sana mulai pecah akan tangisan.

Mamori tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya "terima kasih nek. Nenek juga sabar ya di sana. Aku kuat kok nek menjalani semua ini tenang saja."

"Semoga orang tuamu cepat di temukan ya Mamori. Jika sudah di temukan nenek akan segera ke jepang." Ucap nenek Mamori yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Iya nek." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Mamori.

"Jadi bagaimana hidupmu di sana? Kemari lah Mamori hidup dengan nenek. Nenek akan senang jika ada kau di sini."

"Ah, kurasa aku tidak bisa ke sana nek. Aku sudah betah di sini." Kata Mamori pelan.

"Lalu di sana kau bagaimana? Sendirian? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan uang?" cemas Nenek Mamori.

"Begini nek, 2 hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan pacarku. Aku meminta restu nenek boleh kah? Ya mungkin aku telat meminta restu pada nenek dan langsung memutuskan untuk menikah, tapi lelaki yang akan menikah denganku ini bersedia menanggung hidupku nek. Aku begitu mencintainya ku yakin kaa-san dan tou-san akan setuju." Mamori tersenyum simpul di tengah isakan kecilnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau kan masih sekolah Mamori. Siapa memang lelaki itu?" nada di sebrang sana terdengar kaget akibat perkataan Mamori.

"Aku yakin nek. Lagi pula aku ini sudah dewasa mungkin ini saatnya aku mempunyai keluarga baru yang akan membuat aku bahagia dan melupakan kematian kaa-san dan tou-san. Hiruma Youichi namanya nek." gumam Mamori pelan.

"Ya, jika katamu seperti itu nenek hanya bisa mengikuti saja semoga kau bahagia ya Mamori. Kabari lagi nenek sesudah kau menikah. Maaf nenek tidak bisa datang ke jepang untuk melihatmu menikah."

"Terima kasih nek. Tidak apa-apa aku bahagia nenek sudah merestui hubunganku." Seulas senyum terpancar dari bibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam Mamori. Hati-hati dan selamat berbahagia ya." Ucap nenek sembari memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Mamori langsung menutup teleponya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas. Setelah ia sampai di kamarnya gadis berambut auburn itu segera menganti bajunya dan menghempaskan diri di atas kasur sambil memejamkan mata mencoba merilekskan pikiran dan perasaannya yang bisa di bilang sangat kacau.

Baru akan memasuki alam tidurnya tiba-tiba saja handphone Mamori berdering pertanda ada e-mail masuk. Mamori mengumpat kesal "Kenapa ada e-mail masuk pada saat aku sudah tenang seperti ini? Menyebalkan." Dengan malas ia membuka e-mail dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat e-mail yang ternyata dari Suzuna.

e-mail itu bersubjek 'selamat Mamori-nee' dan isinya adalah :

"Benarkah Mamo-nee akan menikah dengan You-nii 2 hari lagi? Aku tidak percaya akhirnya Mamo-nee akan menikah secepat ini dengan You-nii. Selamat ya! ^o^"

"Apa? Bagaimana suzuna bisa tahu?" teriak Mamori kaget. Da segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berfikir keras. Akhirnya Mamori membalas e-mail Suzuna.

"Tau dari mana suzuna?"

Beberapa menit kemudian e-mail Mamori di balas oleh Suzuna. Dengan cepat mamori membuka e-mail itu dan langsung mengumpat kesal.

E-mail itu berisi.

"Aku tau dari undangan yang sudah ada di depan rumahku. Undangan pernikahan You-nii dan Mamo-nee."

"Dasar Hiruma. Pasti ini kerjaanmu." Umpat Mamori kesal sambil memandangi handphone yang ada di genggamannya.

Semenit sesudah perkataan Mamori itu tiba-tiba saja banyak e-mail yang masuk ke handphonenya semua isinya sama yaitu ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan yang akan di selenggarakan 2 hari lagi. Oh, ini membuat Mamori sangat pusing, e-mailnya sebanyak ini. 'Dasar Hiruma!' pikirnya.

Di saat banyaknya e-mail yang masuk ke handphone Mamori ada telepon masuk yang membuat handphone gadis berambut auburn itu bergetar dengan panjang. Dengan malas dia melihat layar handphonenya. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Hiruma, dengan cepat ia meangkat teleponnya itu.

"Hiruma." Ucapnya langsung.

"Manager sialan cepat kau keluar." Kata Hiruma yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan Mamori.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Mamori heran. "Oh ya, kau ini sudah menyebarkan undangan ya? Bahkan kau belum melamarku. Huh dasar! Kau tahu handphone ku bergetar terus gara-gara ulahmu." Lanjut Mamori sambil mengomel.

"Ya ya, cepat keluar atau ku bom rumahmu manager sialan! Ada sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Hiruma agak sedikit membentak.

"Memangnya ada apa? Jawab dong pertanyaanku." Omel Mamori kesal.

"Nanti saja jika kau mau mengomel padaku. Sekarang keluar lah." Ucap Hiruma dengan nada malas.

"Huh! Baiklah" akhirnya Mamori mengalah. Mamori menutup handphonenya dengan cepat lalu meraih jaket yang berada di belakang pintu dan segera berlari menuju keluar rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Saat sang gadis berambut auburn itu keluar ia melihat Hiruma dengan jaket hitam tebal sambil mengunyah permen karet sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. dia menatap heran ke Hiruma sambil melangkah menuju tempat Hiruma.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ucap Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori dengan paksa. Menyeret Mamori yang tak berdaya menuju lapangan SMU Deimon. Tempat dulu ia dan anggota devil bats sering latihan.

"Tunggu, ada apa kau membawaku kesini malam-malam begini?" teriak Mamori.

"Diam dan lihat apa yang terjadi manager sialan. Kekeke" terdengar seringai ala Hiruma.

Lapangan Deimon malam itu begitu gelap. Entah mengapa hanya ada satu lampu saja yang menerangi, yaitu lampu yang menerangi tengah lapangan. Tumben sekali lampu di Deimon hanya menyala satu, Biasanya ada lampu yang hanya sekedar menerangi supaya sekolah ini tidak terlihat seram.

Mamori terlihat bingung. Mengapa Hiruma membawanya ke Deimon? Apa yang akan ia lakukan malam-malam begini? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Mamori. Namun gadis itu tidak mau menanyakannya pada Hiruma, pasti hiruma tidak akan menjawabnya. Lebih baik dia diam saja lah.

Langkah kaki Hiruma terhenti tepat di tengah lapangan tempat biasa tim devil bats dulu latihan. Otomatis langkah Mamori pun ikut terhenti juga. "lihat lah ke langit manager sialan." kata Hiruma datar.

Mamori segera mendongakan kepalanya melihat langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. "ada apa memangnya Hir..ruma.." belum sempat menanyakan apa yang akan terjadi mata Mamori terkagum melihat kembang api di langit malam itu.

Apakah yang di liat Mamori? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu di chapter 2 ya~~ ^^

Alhamdullilah fanfic pertama Yumi udah di publish~~ *sujudsyukur

Bagaimana minna fanfic pertama Yumi? Apakah aneh? Jelek? Atau yang lain? Silahkan review. Yang mau kasih kritik, saran, pujian (semoga ada) silahkan Yumi menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kalau ada salah juga kasih tau ya, biar di fanfic selanjutnya Yumi bisa lebih baik lagi :D

~arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Riichiro inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning: OOC akut, OC, abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, feel ga kerasa, typo (buat jaga-jaga), dll.

~HiruMamo Story chapter 2~

Kembang api yang sangat meriah dan banyak meluncur di langit. Sesaat Mamori terpaku pada keindahan dan kemeriah kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Dan matanya pun bertambah kaget dan kagum saat melihat Kembang api terakhir bertuliskan _'mau kah kau menikah denganku Anezaki Mamori?'_

Muka gadis berambut _auburn_ itu memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Hiruma. Oh, dan sekarang Mamori sudah melihat Hiruma sedang berlutut sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi istri sialanku, pacar sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang terlihat kaku mengucapkan kata-kata tadi sambil berpose yang menurutnya konyol namun ya ternyata dia lakukan juga.

Mamori hanya melihat Hiruma dengan tatapan kaget, terharu, dan bahagia. Muka malaikat itu sudah memerah sekali akibat ulah Hiruma. _'Kami-sama_ apa kah aku bermimpi? ini sangat romantis. Apa mungkin Hiruma Youichi akan melakukan ini? Aku tak percaya.' Pikir Mamori.

Setelah mengucapkan perkataannya sang setan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya yang tebal. Dan itu ternyata sebuah kotak merah kecil yang pasti semua orang tahu apa itu. Di bukanya kotak itu dengan perlahan dan menampilkan cicin emas putih berpermata hijau emerald di tengahnya. Oh sungguh indah. mengingatkan Mamori pada mata Hiruma yang hangat.

"Hiruma?" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Mamori.

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti mau kan manager sialan?" Salah satu alis Hiruma terangkat.

Senyum lembut terlukis di muka Mamori yang merah. "Kau bodoh ya? Tadi kan aku sudah bilang mau. Masa kau lupa?"

Hiruma tersenyum tipis atas jawab Mamori lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari Mamori yang lentik. Setelah itu sang setan berdiri dan menatap malaikatnya penuh dengan bahagia.

"Hir.." Ucap Mamori dengan nada tersipu malu, namun omongannya langsung di potong oleh Hiruma.

"Sekarang panggil aku Youichi."

Mamori tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan lalu segera mendekap tubuh Hiruma dengan erat. Hiruma membalas pelukan Mamori tak kalah erat. Saling merasakan kebahagian yang menyelimuti setan dan malaikat ini di bawah bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Aku bahagia sekali Youichi. Arigatou kau selalu menemaniku di saat susah dan senang. Kau menjadikan hidupku tidak terlalu menyedihkan karena kematian orang tuaku. I love you Hiruma Youichi." Bisik Mamori pelan tepat di telinga Hiruma.

Hiruma tersenyum samar atas perkataan Mamori. "Aku melebihi rasa yang kau rasakan padaku." Balas Hiruma yang juga berbisik tepat di telinga Mamori.

Mamori mendorong pelan dada Hiruma, melepas pelukannya. Dia sangat berdebar dengan pernyataan Hiruma tadi, entah berapa kali lipat kini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sang setan pada malaikat yang berwajah merah di hadapannya.

"Aku baru tahu kau romantis juga Youichi." Mamori berkata pelan sambil mendongakan kepala melihat kembali bintang yang ada di langit.

Hiruma terkekeh "Baru sadar kau calon istri sialan?"

Mamori tertawa kecil lalu melihat ke sekeliling sekolah dengan rasa aneh. "Youichi kenapa SMU Deimon segelap ini? Biasanya tidak seperti ini 'kan?" Tanya Mamori yang melihat ke sekelilingnya yang gelap.

"Itu karena.." Kalimat Hiruma tergantung. "nyalakan lampunya bocah-bocah sialan." Sambung Hiruma dengan suara keras atau bisa di bilang teriak.

Setelah Hiruma berkata seperti itu seluruh lampu SMU Deimon menyala dan memperlihatkan mantan anggota Devil Bats sedang berdiri di depan ruang klub dengan tulisan yang terpangpang 'Selamat ^o^'. Sungguh Mamori terkejut dan terharu atas apa yang terjadi.

Anggota Devil Bats dulu lengkap ada di depan matanya. Teman-teman yang berjuang bersama waktu SMU untuk menuju Christmas Bowl. Kenangan-kenangan yang tidak dapat Mamori lupakan pada masa SMU yang menegangkan.

"Mamo_-nee_ selamat ya. Sebentar lagi Mamo_-nee_ akan menjadi istri You_-nii_." Suzuna menghampiri Mamori dengan semangat sambil memberikan seikat mawar merah.

Tidak sadar Mamori mengeluarkan air mata karena terharu. "_Arigatou_ Suzuna" Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mamori_-san_ selamat ya. Semoga bahagia dengan Hiruma_-san_." Ucap semuanya dengan bahagia. Ya meski yang terlihat hanya Kurita, Chubo dan Yukimitsu saja yang mengucapkan seperti bahagia.

Monta yang pasti menangis karena patah hati, Sena terlihat canggung seperti biasa, Musashi tidak peduli sama seperti Huh Huh Brother, sedangkan Taki ya kalian tahu lah berputar-putar gaje.

Air mata Mamori semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dirinya menangis, mau itu menangis karena sedih atau bahagia. "_Arigatou minna_" gumamnya pelan.

"Keh, teri-teri sialan kalian tidak berguna. Malah membuat manager sialan menangis!" Hiruma melirik sinis pada semua anak buahnya dulu pada saat masih di devil bats.

Semuanya hanya bersweatdrop-ria dan diam mendengar perkataan Hiruma tadi.

Setelah melihat muka semua anggota Devil Bats yang ketakutan setengah mati Hiruma langsung tertawa dengan kencang sampai guling-guling (lebay deh -_-) "Kekeke, kalian tahu teri-teri sialan muka kalian itu seperti orang idiot. Kekeke!"

Semuanya hanya tertawa garing mendengar perkataan Hiruma tadi masih dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuh mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak terlalu aneh hawanya.

Suzuna melompat dengan gembira. "Kita pesta!" Teriak sang manager devil bats yang sekarang dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa. Semuanyapun mengikuti teriakan suzuna dengan gembira dan semangat.

Sudah lama sekali mereka semua tidak bersama seperti ini. Sejak Hiruma, Mamori, Kurita, Yukimitsu dan Musashi naik ke kelas 3 mereka sudah jarang berkumpul seperti ini, ya walaupun kadang-kadang Hiruma menyuruh mereka kumpul untuk rapat atau latihan bersama. Apa lagi kali ini mereka sudah berbeda sekolah semakin saja mereka tidak pernah ketemu. Rasanya rindu sekali berkumpul seperti ini.

Pesta kecilpun berlangsung di ruang klub Devil Bats dengan meriah. Canda, tawa, teriakan, dan sorakan terdengar hingga ke luar ruangan klub dengan nyaring. Mereka mengadakan acara lomba makan, lomba bernyanyi, tebak-tebakan, dan bercerita seram. Kebahagiapun terasa di dalam ruangan klub itu.

Akhirnya waktu bergulir semakin malam, sang bulanpun semakin tinggi kedudukannya menandakan bahwa pesta harusnya sudah selesai. Ya sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang sedikit mabuk karena minuman yang di beli Hiruma yang dia katakun itu jus padahal alhokol, alhasil ketahuan bohong sang setanpun di marahi oleh Mamori habis-habisan.

"Mamo_-nee_. Aku pulang duluan ya. Kakak idiot ini mabuk lebih baik cepat di bawa pulang dari pada membuat onar nanti" Pamit Suzuna yang terlihat sedang merangkul kakaknya yang sempoyongan dan mengumam tidak jelas.

"Ah, iya Suzuna. Hati-hati ya dan maaf juga gara-gara Hiruma Taki jadi mabuk seperti itu." Ucap Mamori yang merasa bersalah pada Suzuna dan Taki.

"Ah tidak apa-apa lagian ini bukan salah Mamo_-nee_. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya Mamo-_nee_. Terima kasih atas pestanya."Cengir Suzuna yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan Mamori yang masih didalam.

"Mamo_-nee_ kalo begitu aku juga duluan ya Monta sepertinya Mabuk juga." Suara Sena terdengar seperti kewalahan sambil merangkul Monta yang sedang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Kenapa Mamori ku di ambil ka Hiruma? Kenapa tidak denganku? Aku frustasi dan patah hati sekali MAX" Monta mengigau tidak jelas yang membuat Mamori terbengong.

"kekeke!" Terdengar tawa Hiruma dari pojok ruang klub yang sangat jelas membuat Sena bersweatdrop dan gemeteran mendengarnya. Hawa setanpun mulai terasa oleh sang eyeshield 21.

"Mamo_-nee_ aku duluan ya terima kasih atas pestanya." Pamit Sena yang langsung berlari atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

Mamori hanya mengangguk dan memasang muka aneh dan heran. Tidak lama setelah itu keluar lah Kurita yang sedang membawa Togano, Kuroki, dan Jumonji yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Mamori sepertinya aku juga harus pergi sekarang mereka sudah tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini dan sudah malam. Terima kasih ya" Ucap Kurita yang segera keluar klub.

"Baik hati-hati ya Kurita" teriak Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit orang di dalam ruangan klub telah berkurang. Berpamitan untung pulang duluan karena sudah malam dan mau mengantarkan temannya yang mabuk dan sekarang hanya tinggallah Hiruma dan Mamori di ruangan klub berdua saja.

"Hiruma kenapa kau membohongi mereka tentang jus itu? Gara-gara kau mereka mabuk." Mamori kembali mengomeli Hiruma dengan suara yang tinggi.

"Karena aku mau. Apa salahnya mereka mabuk? Aku suka melihat muka mereka yang bodoh itu kekeke.." Tawa Hiruma meledak karena dia teringat wajah-wajah dan tingkah laku teman-teman atau lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang dia beri alkohol.

"Kau tahu mereka masih SMU Hiruma. Mereka masih belum boleh minum alkohol." Omelan terus keluar dari mulut Mamori dengan mulus.

"Hah, kau berlebihan sekali ibunya juga bukan tapi kau sampai marah seperti itu." Kata Hiruma datar sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Entah apa kenapa omongan Hiruma itu sangat menusuk hati Mamori sampai ke paling dasar sekali. Membuat sang malaikat bertambah kesal pada setan yang sedang membuka pintu tepat di depannya.

"Walau aku bukan ibunya tapi aku mengkhawatir kan mereka. Kasihan kan mereka ditipu oleh dirimu jadi mabuk seperti itu." Nada suara Mamori naik satu tingkat lagi karena sekarang dia menjadi semakin kesal pada Hiruma.

"Ya ya, terserah apa katamu lah manager sialan." Hiruma membuka ruangan klub yang tertutup. Memancarkan cahaya bulan yang masuk ke celah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar oleh Hiruma.

Mamori hanya bisa menggelembungkan pipinya tanda kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati kesal. Sangat kesal. _'_Kenapa aku mempunyai pacar seperti dia? Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dia? Orang yang licik, tidak sopan, seenak sendiri, suka mengancam.' Inner Mamori berbicara.

Hiruma menolehkan kepala ke belakang melihat Mamori yang sedang menggelembungkan pipinya dan melotot ke arah Hiruma. "Kenapa kau melotot padaku seperti itu manager sialan?"

Pada saat Hiruma berkata seperti itu terpancar cahaya bulan yang menyinari seluruh badannya yang tinggi. Mukanya yang putih tesinari cahaya bulan sehingga terlihat lebih tampan, dan mata emeraldnya yang hangat juga tersinari cahaya bulan di malam hari sehingga terlihat lebih hangat dan tampan. Serta angin malam yang berhembus menerpa rambut spikenya dan jaket hitamnya sehingga berkibar dengan perlahan.

'Oh mungkin aku tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai Hiruma. Dia itu pintar, keren, dan juga tampan. Lihat saja sekarang Hiruma berdiri seperti itu dengan cahaya yang menyinarinya dan angin yang bertiup padanya. Dia terlihat sangat keren dan tampan.' Mamori bergumam di dalam hati.

"Hey manager sialan, kau mau pulang tidak? Ini sudah malam. Kau malah melototi ku seperti itu." Suara Hiruma naik satu tingkat dari sebelumnya karena sudah jengkel.

Mamori tersentak kaget oleh perkataan Hiruma. Lamunannya tadi segera buyar karena suara nyaring Hiruma kepadanya. "Hah? Apa?" Mamori terlihat kebingungan.

Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tajam lalu tersenyum jail. "Kau sedang memikirkan diriku ya? Aku keren? Aku tampan? Ya kan M-A-M-O-R-I?" Ucap Hiruma sambil menekan suaranya pada saat mengucapkan nama Mamori.

Mamori tersentak kaget_. _'Kenapa ucapan Hiruma bisa setepat itu? Apakah aku mudah dibaca orangnya? Atau kenapa?' Mamori berfikir.

"Apa? Kata siapa? Ngapain juga aku berfikiran seperti itu padamu." Mamori membuang muka tanda tak sudi. Tapi sebenarnya supaya Hiruma tidak bisa membacanya lagi.

"Ah kau berbohong. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan itu benarkan manager sialan? Kekeke" Seringai Hiruma mulai muncu di malam itu seperti hantu yang sedang menampakan diri di bawah sinar bulan.

"Sudahlah aku capek mau pulang." Mamori mengambil tasnya lalu berlalu untuk pulang. Tidak peduli perkataan Hiruma yang membuatnya sedikit malu. Ya malu karena lihat lah muka Mamori memerah seperti itu.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat berharap Hiruma tidak bisa mengikutinya. Setelah tinggal beberapa langkah menuju rumahnya Mamori memelankan langkahnya dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mengikutiku. Syukurlah."

"Kata siapa manager sialan?" Terdengar suara khas dari belakang Mamori yang kalian sudah pasti tau itu siapa.

Mamori segera menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan benar ada atau tidak orang yang mempunyai suara khas itu. Dan akhirnya matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang sekarang ini sedang membuatnya kesal sekali. Hiruma sedang berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet dengan santainya.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena aku mengikutimu."

Mamori menghela nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat dan dia langsung melangkahkan lagi kakinya tanpa mempedulikan Hiruma yang di belakangnya.

"Besok kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Hiruma di sela kesunyian.

Mamori berfikir sebentar mengingat besok dia ada acara atau tidak. "Sepertinya tidak ada" Ucapnya pada akhirnya dengan singkat.

"Baguslah besokku jemput jam 8 pagi di rumahmu jangan sampai terlambat." Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumah Mamori dan yang mempunyai rumahnyapun sama mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Lihat saja besok. Pokoknya jangan terlambat jika terlambat akan ku hancurkan rumahmu." Ucap Hiruma sambil menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang masih menatap Hiruma bingung.

Firasat Mamori berkata akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan besok jadi iya memutuskan akan pergi bersama Hiruma besok ya walaupun sekarang dia masih sedikit kesal pada pria spike itu. Bbaiklah. Hati-hati Youichi dan selamat malam." Teriak Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hiruma.

Akhirnya sang setan berambut spike itu pun menghilang di antara kabut malam yang lumayan tebal. Setelah memastikan Hiruma sudah pergi akhirnya Mamori memasuki rumahnya dengan seulas senyum terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan orang tuannya. Tapi siapa yang tau jika dia masuk ke rumahnya yang sepi dia bisa teringat lagi akan kedua orang taunya.

Namun ternyata Mamori langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju. Lalu menghempaskan badannya dengan sedikit kasar dan memejamkan matanya. Ternyata sang malaikat sangat lah kecapekan karena hari ini penuh dengan kejutan yang membuatnya senang bahagia. Hari yang sangat melelahkan.

~oOo~*~oOo~

Kicauan burung merdu mencoba membangunkan seorang malaikat yang terbaring dengan damai di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman. Sinar matahari menyelinap di celah-celah tirai berwarna transparan yang berada tepat di belakang ranjang sang malaikat, menyinari wajah damai tanpa dosa malaikat berambut auburn itu. malaikat itu menggeliat pelan sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan mata biru sapphire yang damai.

Beberapa kali dirinya menggerjapkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya yang berada di kamarnya. Setelah merasa kesadarannya sudah penuh seutuhnya gadis berambut auburn itu pun bangun dari ranjangnya lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah beberapa menit di kamar mandi Mamori keluar dengan memakai seulas handuk yang mengikat badannya. Dengan pelan dia menghampiri lemari lalu memilih baju yang akan dirinya

Setelah merasa sudah siap dengan semuanya Mamori melirik jam tangan yang berada di sebelah kiri lengannya dan oh alangkah terkagetnya dia setelah melihat jam. Sekarang jam 08.02, jam 08.02 dia terlambat! pasti Hiruma sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya dengan menatap penuh jengkel jika Mamori melihatnya.

Mamori menepuk jidatnya merasa bersalah. "Aish, aku terlambat pasti Hiruma akan mengoceh setelah aku keluar"

Dengan cepat Mamori berlari menuju keluar rumahnya. Memakai sepatu dengan secepat kilat melebihi kecepatan sena karena tidak ingin melihat Hiruma yang marah karena dirinya terlambat. Sesudah Mamori memakai sepatu dengan cepat dia memutar knop pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

BINGO!

Ternyata benar saja dugaan Mamori. Sekarang Hiruma sudah di depan rumahnya sambil melirik jam dan membuat balon dari permen karet yang dia kunyah. Setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang keluar dari rumah di hadapannya sang setan melirik tajam pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau terlambat 3 menit manager sialan." Hiruma berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Hah, _gomen_ Youichi" Ucap Mamori yang masih terengah-engah. Mamori mengambil nafas panjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hiruma yang sedang bersandar pada mobil berwarna biru dongker.

"Tadinya aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan rumahmu karena kau lama sekali"

"_gomen_ Youichi." Ucap Mamori lagi

"Sudahlah cepat masuk ke mobil" Ucap Hiruma yang sudah berada dalam mobil entah sejak kapan. Sang setan langsung menyalakan mobilnya yang terlihat pasti mobil itu bukan mobil yang murah atau sampah lah.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa Mamori segera menuruti perkataan kekasih yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya itu. duduk di samping pria yang mulai menancapkan seiringan melajunya mobil mewah tersebut.

Keadaan di mobil biru dongker itu sunyi tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan. Hiruma serius memperhatikan jalan yang sedikit ramai dan Mamori sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Ngomong-ngomong Youichi mau mengajak aku kemana ya?' Selintas pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran Mamori membuat gadis berambut auburn itu penasaran.

"You, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Mamori yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Hiruma dengan dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Ayo lah aku penasaran." Ucap Mamori sedikit memaksa

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Hiruma masih dingin juga. Sang setan langsung keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Mamori segera keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil biru dongker itu dengan pelan. Apakah kalian tahu yang di lihat Mamori apa? Sekarang Mamori sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko megah yang di depannya terpangpang beberapa pasang gaun pegantin. Terlihat sekali bahwa toko bukan toko biasa namun toko istimewa untuk orang-orang yang kaya yang pasti membelinya.

Mamori terbengong di depan toko tersebut tanpa berkedip. "Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Membeli baju untuk besok. Ayo lah cepat masuk daripada kau bengong di depan toko seperti orang idiot." Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dengan cepat membuat sang malaikat yang tangannya sedang di tarik sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Setelah mereka (baca: Hiruma dan Mamori) masuk ke dalam gedung beberapa pelayan langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sopan seperti pelayan-pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan sang raja dan ratu. Tanpa menghiraukan pelayan-pelayan itu Hiruma hanya berjalan lurus ke depan dengan dingin sementara Mamori terlihat kaget dan membalas hormat para pelayan dengan canggung.

"Heh pelayan sialan! Pilihkan gaun pernikahan untuk dia yang paling cocok. Cepat!" Suruh Hiruma pada salah satu pelayan perempuan di sana. Pelayan itu hanya mengganguk tanda mengerti dan segera mengajak Mamori menuju tempat ujuan.

"Silahkan sebelah sini nyonya." Ucapnya.

Mamori hanya mengikuti sang pelayan dengan pelan. Sang pelayan membawanya pada satu ruangan yang di penuhi oleh gaun pengganti yang mewah. Sang malaikat melihat-lihat gaun dengan kagum.

"Silahkan nyonya pilih gaun-gaun yang ada di sini" Suruh pelayan dengan lembut sambil menunjukan beberapa gaun yang di pajang. Mamori hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Beberapa menit sudah Mamori memilih gaun dengan teliti. Akhirnya dia memilih gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan dengan bunga yang menghiasi di seluruh gaun. Setelah mencobanya Mamori memperlihatkan pada sang calon suaminya yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan laptop kesayangannya.

"Youichi" Panggil Mamori pelan

Yang di panggil namanya pun melirik suara yang memanggil namanya. Hiruma, orang yang di panggil Mamori berhenti sejenak dari keasyikannya.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? aku cantik ya?" Ucap Mamori dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Tidak." Elak sang setan. "Kau menjadi gendut ya. Pasti karena cream puff sialan itu keke" Lanjut Hiruma yang segera memainkan laptopnya lagi.

"_Mou_, cream puff kariya tidak membuat gendut Youichi. Dan aku juga tidak menjadi gendut kau tau." Omel Mamori.

"Ya ya terserah dirimu." Jawab Hiruma dengan malas.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya menandakan dia masih kesal atas omongan Hiruma tadi padanya. Tapi langsung terbesit pertanyaan di pikirannya. "You, kau tidak memilih baju?" Ucapnya heran karena dari tadi Hiruma tidak terlihat memilih baju melainkan bermain terus dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Hiruma menutup laptopnya "Sudahlah tak usah pedulikan aku. Jadi kau sudah selesai memilih? Buka baju itu dan cepat kita pergi. Kita masih ada urusan" Kata Hiruma yang sudah mulai bergegas.

"Ah, iya Youichi" Dengan cepat Mamori berjalan menuju tempat ganti baju dan segera membuka gaunnya. Setelah berganti baju Mamori langsung menyerahkan gaunnya kepada pelayan yang sudah menunggu. Lalu mendekati Hiruma yang sedang duduk dengan malas sendirian.

"Heh pelayan sialan. Nanti malam antarkan gaun ini ke alamat yang sudah aku tunjukan pada manager sialanmu. Awas kalau tak di kirimkan kubunuh semua orang yang disini" Kata Hiruma yang segra berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi keluar toko.

"Loh Youichi?" Ucap Mamori kebingungan. Namun akhirnya dia berterima kasih kepada pelayan dan segera menyusul Hiruma yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Mamori yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil Hiruma.

"Diam dan duduk saja manager sialan." Jawab Hiruma singkat lalu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mamori hanya terduduk diam sambil melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobil. beberapa menit di dalam mobil berwarna biru dongker itu hanya hening sesekali terdengar suara letupan dari permen karet meletus yang dibuat oleh Hiruma.

"Kau suka warna apa manager sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hm? Aku suka warna merah. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Mamori yang keheranan. Tidak seperti biasanya Hiruma bertanya pada dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Singkat Hiruma. Dan akhirnya di mobil itupun hening kembali terasa setelah beberapa menit mobil yang di kendarai Hirumapun berhenti di sepan sebuah gedung besar mewah.

"Kau diam dan tunggu di sini manager sialan." Ucap Hiruma yang langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut auburn yang sedang bingung.

"Huft.." Mamori menghela nafas panjang supaya dirinya lebih tenang. Lalu gadis berambut auburn itu melihat ke arah gedung itu sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ini tempat apa ya? Untuk apa Youichi ke sini?" Gumamnya sendiri.

Setelah melihat gedung itu sampai bosan akhirnya Mamori membetulkan duduknya seperti semula. Gadis berambut auburn itu sudah mulai merasa bosan sekarang. Entah kenapa kepala Mamori terasa berat rasa kantukpun mulai melanda Mamori dan akhirnya gadis berambut auburn itupun tertidur pulas.

Setelah sekitar 25 menit akhirnya Hiruma keluar dari gedung itu dengan membawa sebuah map berwarna biru yang tidak tahu apa isinya itu. Sang setanpun membuka pintu mobil lalu melihat sang malaikatnya tertidur dengan pulas. Begitu damai dan cantik begitulah pikir sang setan.

"Cih, kau malah tertidur manager sialan." Desis pria berambut jabrik yang sekarang sudah mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Mamori mendengar suara Hiruma yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan sehingga membuat dirinya terbangun.

"Hoam.. Sudah selesai urusannya Youichi?" Gumam Mamori yang sedang menggesek mata dengan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun.

"Hn." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Tadi memangnya kau ngapain You?" Tanya Mamori yang mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Mengurusi pernikahan."

Mata Mamori membulat mendengar kata 'pernikahan' "Mou? Kenapa aku tidak di ajak? Padahal aku juga ingin mengurusi pernikahan kita You. Memilih dekorasi, cathering, undangan dan lainnya." Ucap Mamori yang panjang lebar.

"Jika aku mengajakmu kau hanya membuatnya lama dan rumit. Jadi lebih baik aku saja biar lebih cepat. Dan lagi pula undangan juga sudah kusebarkan kemarin." Kata Hiruma masih serius dengan konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Ah ya aku ingat kalau kau sudah menyebarkan undangan. Kau ini setidaknya tanya aku dulu dong aku ini kan mempelai perempuannya." Omel Mamori yang ingin mempersiapkan pernikahannya sendiri.

"sudah lah kau cerewet sekali. Lihat saja nanti manager sialan." Bentak Hiruma yang sudah pusing oleh semua omelan Mamori.

Mamori hanya bisa mengelembungkan pipinya tanda kesal pada calon suaminya yang berada disampingnya sekarang. Bagaimanapun seorang perempuan itu mau mengurusi pernikahan sendirinya kan? Pernikahan itu salah satu momen yang penting untuk di kenang. Jadi harus di buat sedemikan spesial supaya berkesan. Tapi Mamori? Hah.. dia hanya bisa bersabar dengan sikap sang calon suaminya.

"Manager sialan cepat kau turun sekarang. Ini sudah mau malam. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk besok. Ingat besok pagi-pagi sekali sekitar jam 4 subuh anak buahku akan menjemputmu untuk menuju gedung. Jangan sampai terlambat ingat itu!" Sekarang Hiruma yang mengomel pada Mamori.

Mamori membuka pintu mobil sambil masih bermuka kesal kepada Hiruma. "iya siap kapten." Ucap Mamori dengan nada sedikit malas sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Bagus. Ingat ya manager sialan kalau terlambat ku keluarkan kau dari Saikyoudai." Setelah mengatakan itu Hiruma langsung meninggalkan Mamori yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dan akhirnya sang malaikatpun memasuki rumahnya.

"_Tadaima.._" Teriak gadis berambut auburn tidak tahu kepada siapa. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Setelah meminum segelas air dia berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa suara. Ya, karena tidak ada siapapun jadi dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Mamori membuka gagang pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja belajar foto dirinya dan kedua orang tua tercinta Mamori tersenyum lembut kepada foto itu diambilnya foto itu dan diusapnya dengan lembut.

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_ besok aku akan menikah. Maafkan aku jika aku telah merepotkan dan tidak meminta restu pada kalian aku berharap _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ merestui dan mendoakan hubunganku ini. Aku akan selalu mendoakan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ dari sini. Terima kasih atas semuanya, _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ adalah orangtua yang hebat aku berharap nanti jika aku memiliki anak aku dan suamiku bisa menjadi seperti kalian. Terima kasih atas semuanya mulai besok aku akan memulai hidup yang baru _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_"

Mamori tersenyum lembut sambil bertahan untuk tidak meneteskan satu teteh air matapun. Gadis berambut auburn itu segera menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang akan menetes. Dia mendongakan kepala sambil bergeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda dia tidak boleh menangis.

Mamori mengecup foto itu dan segera meletakannya pada tempat semula "Ah ya aku harus membersihkan diri dan segera tidur. Aku tidak ingin besok terlambat karena besok adalah hari yang spesial."

Mamori segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri untuk besok dan sesudah itu gadis berambut auburn itu segera merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuk berwarna kuning pastel itu dan memanjatkan doanya sebelum tidur.

"_Kami-sama_ semoga besok hidupku lebih baik dan lebih berwarna setelah aku menikah dengan Youichi, dan tolong jaga _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san._" Setelah memanjatkan doa Mamori menutup matanya dan memasuki alam tidurnya.

A/N : hallo minna~ ^o^ bertemu lagi dengan Yumi author yang gaje ini.. #plak gomen ya chap 2nya baru di publish sekarang m(-_-)m Yumi kekurangan imajinasi sih T.T gomen juga kalau chap ini rada gaje ya Yumi lagi stres berat ._.v ya mungkin juga Yumi bakal HIATUS dulu T.T gomen sekali lagi ya~ tapi kalau udah selesai pasti langsung di update deh ^^b


End file.
